


Tracked in Pencil

by misura



Category: Lynes and Mathey Series - Amy Griswold & Melissa Scott
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What, you don't think I'd make a good model?" Ned smiled.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracked in Pencil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



"I wish you wouldn't," Julian said, knowing it was an argument that had little to no chance of swaying Ned on this particular matter. It didn't help that Julian was fully aware that he had nothing to offer by way of more rational arguments; the whole thing simply boilt down to the fact that the thought of Ned posing for Geordie MacNab bothered him.

Had Ned been wholly unfamiliar with MacNab and his art, things might have been different, but Ned _was_ familiar with MacNab's work.

"I heard you the first five times you told me," Ned said. His tone was amused, rather than annoyed.

"Yes." Julian sighed, trying to force the issue from his mind as settled. "I'm sure you did."

"What, you don't think I'd make a good model?" Ned smiled.

Julian managed not to scowl back at him. "I do. I am fully aware of your excellent physique." Ned flushed slightly, and Julian abruptly became aware that that particular statement might be taken in a somewhat less innocuous sense than he had intended it. "I only meant you like sports, not ... "

"More as a spectator than an actual participant, it seems recently," Ned said, a little wryly.

Julian considered mentioning than Ned had never struck him as the voyeuristic type, but judged it the better part of wisdom to refrain. Such comments would hardly help his case.

"Well, chasing criminals around London is exercise as well, of a kind."

"Of a kind," Ned agreed, frowning as he checked his watch. "I should go."

"Yes, of course." And that would be that, Julian decided; Ned had made up his mind. The best he could do would be to accept defeat gracefully - inasfar as any sort of defeat had been dealt.

Ned nodded. "I mean, it would hardly be polite to make an appointment and then not keep it without so much as sending word."

"Quite," Julian said slowly, the inkling of an idea beginning to take shape in his mind. "On the other hand, if you _did_ send word, MacNab would have no reason for complaint."

"Shall I send him a telegram I shan't be able to make it because you dislike the idea of his painting me?"

"Not unless you want him to draw some rather unwarranted conclusions about the nature of our relationship, I don't think." That was the offer, then: a single reasonable argument, and Ned would stay.

Possibly, it would only be a delay, not an outright end to the affair altogether, but Julian would take what he could get.

"There's no pressing business - no cases that can't wait, are there?" Ned asked softly. "There's just you."

"I hardly think I count for nothing."

"But you're afraid that if I go and sit for him, I'll ... what? Fall hopelessly in love with him?"

Julian breathed in. "It's not that. Obviously. Besides, I wouldn't say the emotion I'm experiencing right now is fear, exactly."

"Jealousy?" Ned's smile was a little amused, but it was mostly fond. "Should I reserve the right to view my 'excellent physique' only for you?"

"Well, when you put it like that ... " Julian sighed. "I suppose it does boil down to that, more or less. Rather silly, isn't it? Not like me at all."

"It's ... not a sentiment I'd expect you to express under normal circumstances," Ned acknowledged. "Still, I confess I like it better than you having a misguided idea about my needing you to protect my innocence, or some such thing."

Julian decided not to touch that remark in any way, shape or form. Instead he said, "Well, we might get some paperwork out of the way. I know your Miss Frost is quite formidable, but it might be good to go over the accounts ourselves for a bit, see if anything jumps out."

"By which I hope you mean that I should tell MacNab that that's what we'll be or have been doing, should we run into him later, while in fact, you have something a little more constructive in mind."

"I'm not sure that I'd use that particular adjective, but essentially, yes," Julian said.

Ned sighed. "Fine. I'll send him a message not to expect me anymore today."


End file.
